


When Dean gets refused service in Lawrence Kansas…

by t1gerlilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1gerlilly/pseuds/t1gerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple years ago Kansas passed a law that made it possible for businesses to refuse to serve gay people.  This is how I think Dean would have reacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dean gets refused service in Lawrence Kansas…

He asks “What? I can’t come in?”  
The sour-faced waitress sneers. “I saw you and your boyfriend out in the parking lot. We reserve the right to refuse service to homosexuals.”  
Dean frowns. Sammy was back in the bunker, waiting for Dean to pick up his pie. He’d prayed to Cas on the way and he’d popped up in the parking lot. Dean was so happy to see him he’d hugged him before coming to his senses. He’d asked Cas to come back to the bunker for a debrief and OK, Cas did still have a problem with personal space, but…   
“Dean, is there a problem?” Cas asked gravely.  
“Yes, we don’t serve your kind here!"   
"Oh yeah?” asked Dean.  
“Dean.” Cas said in a worried tone. “How did she determine that I ….”  
His sentence ended abruptly as Dean took hold of both his lapels and drew him close.  
With an evil little side glance at the clearly horrified waitress, Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel, a long soft kiss that heated up as Cas kissed back and then crowded Dean against the doorframe.  
The waitress shrieked wordlessly and stalked away.  
Breathless, Dean drew back.  
“Well, I got no dinner, but they sure as hell got a show. Come on Cas.”  
“I’m calling the police, you….you perverts.”  
Dean just smiled and strolled away with a a lazy smile.  
He got in the impala and gunned it, roaring out of the parking lot. When they were on the road, Dean sighed.  
“Damn. Best pie in the state. I’m gonna miss that pie. But it was worth it.”  
Cas disappeared.  
“Damn, I hate it when he does that.” Dean said to himself, face grumpy.  
Then Cas reappeared, and the smells of a delicious, warm apple pie scented the air. Dean looked at Cas’s primly folded hands, then glanced at the back seat.  
“Whoa! That’s a lot of pie you got there, Cas.”  
“I wasn’t sure which kind you preferred. So I got three of each. You may also be interested to know that the baker is a gay man who has decided to end his relationship with the diner. In future, you will be able to buy his pies at the Sugar Shack.”  
“Oh, that place has awesome burgers ….and it’s closer to the bunker, too.”  
“Yes Dean.”  
Dean looked over at Cas, to see him smiling faintly. He drew in a deep breath of pie smell.   
Today wasn’t lookin' too bad.


End file.
